Sekirei Wiki:Episode article layout
This page contains the Sekirei Wiki's . It describes content organization within episode articles, i.e. how episode articles should be structured as well as how standard content and sections should be named and ordered. *Policies set general rules for the wiki's administration and its content. *Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. *If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. *See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. On structure One of the most important parts of wiki editing is how to structure an article. Structure dictates what information the reader reads and when he or she reads it. It can influence what people contribute, where they put it and how it is written. Good structure is likely to produce high quality articles. Organize sections in an article in a hierarchical structure like you would an outline. Try using a shallow structure rather than a deep one. Having too many nested sections usually leads to a confusing or unreadable article. Section order and naming The following is a short overview of the Sekirei wiki standard article layout for Sekirei Anime episodes. Its purpose is to provide a quick reference for order and naming of these articles. Note that all toplevel sections are h2 headings. Sekirei episode article First off: The page name has to follow this naming style: "Anime Season 1 Episode 4"!! To name the article like this is essential because otherwise the infobox template we use will not work as intended. Note: Sections not marked as mandatory are considered good style. This means it would be nice to have but isn't mandatory. * Episode articles should generally start with a lead section which is not more than a few sentences and two paragraphs. Its purpose is to provide a short definition of the episode itself; after reading it, a reader should have a basic idea of the episode. Which chapter is it, the author, publisher etc. Note: The lead section is mandatory! * The episode Infobox. Used to display an overview image and typical data like the Japanese name, Romanized name, the director etc. Makes use of the Infobox episode template. Note: The episode infobox is mandatory! * Short Synopsis. This section describes the episode in a few sentences to help the reader to get an idea about it. In short, what happened in a few descriptive sentences. Note: The short synopsis section is mandatory! * Detailed Synopsis. A detailed description about the episode. * Introduced Characters. Which characters made their first appearance in the episode. Use a simple list to show them. Note: The introduced characters section is mandatory! * Anime and Manga differences. List here in short sentences the non-canon parts of the anime related to that character. See also * Article layout guideline * Image and video policy